<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like you too (nsfw) by seokll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199945">i like you too (nsfw)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll'>seokll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Cute Ending, Cute Kim Yoosung, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned RFA (Mystic Messenger), Submissive Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rfa partys lead to weird feelings for yoosung<br/>again this is like a 3 am drabble so ignore weird parts or whatever and ty for reading</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i like you too (nsfw)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>saeyoung chased after yoosung. "yoosung! you can't be mad at me for this! all i did was talk to MC!" he groaned. yoosung simply started walking faster. the red-head kept chasing after him, following yoosung through the dark streets.</p><p>the RFA had met up at a bar just to hang out. it had been one of the first times everyone was available. and yoosung caught saeyoung drunkily flirting with MC after he came back from the bathroom, caused a giant scene and ran out. and now he was on his way to his apartment while saeyoung chased him.</p><p>yoosung opened his apartment door and tried to slip in but saeyoung forced himself into the house. he pushed yoosung to his couch and stared at him. "i didn't know you liked her! i'm sorry yoosung! be mad at me all you want." </p><p>the older's voice was stern and it caused yoosung to drop his head and cry a bit. he grabbed yoosung's chin to make him look up at him. "please yoosung, forgive me." saeyoung pleaded.</p><p>yoosung stared at the other for a bit before crashing his lips into saeyoung's. saeyoung pushed into the kiss and before he knew it, he was hovering over yoosung on the couch.</p><p>"saeyoung.. i don't like MC.. i like you." yoosung whined as he unzipped the red-head's jacket. "i wasn't mad at you.. i just want you all to myself. " he mumbled as he watched saeyoung take off his shirt and pull his jeans to his knees.</p><p>yoosung took off his own shirt and pulled down the sweats he wore to the bar. both men were hard but yoosung could tell how much bigger the red-head was and it made his face red. "yoosung.. can i jerk us off." saeyoung asked quietly, his face also red. the younger nodded.</p><p>saeyoung took both of their lengths into both of his hands, pushing his palms against them. yoosung looked up at saeyoung as he moaned. the red-head began kissing him again, their tounges colliding again and again.</p><p>"i'm gonna cum!" yoosung whined, grabbing saeyoung's wrists. before anything else was said yoosung came all over the older's hand and shortly after saeyoung did too. </p><p>yoosung watched the older take the cum to his tounge and lick it up. "oh my god, are you crazy?" he chuckled.</p><p>"hm, a bit." saeyoung replied as he picked up tissues to wipe the rest of the mess up. yoosung sat up and fixed his pants.</p><p>"you can go home if you want-" yoosung started before saeyoung kissed him.</p><p>"no, i wanted to go to bed with you." the older whined when he pulled away and grabbed the sides of yoosung's stomach. </p><p>"f-fine.." yoosung sighed. </p><p>soon enough the two were in yoosung's small bed, bodies close. saeyoung wrapped his arms around yoosung's torso and kissed his ear.</p><p>"oh by the way, i like you too." he chuckled into yoosung's ear.</p><p>yoosung smiled and closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>